


《英年早婚》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 我们真是特别的关系

01 我们真是特别的关系

“今天怎么没有和那个人一起来？”

李帝努抬起头，从卖肉大叔的手上接过切割好要求重量，放着牛里脊的袋子，在大脑里面像是有一支笔划掉了清单上的购买项一样，以至于没有反应过来为何会有这样一句问话出现在这个场景下。

“谁？”

“你家那口子。”

肉铺的灯让整个店铺环境都变得很温暖，展示柜内的肉类纹路也很漂亮的存在着，李帝努还是感觉自己因为这句话受到了冲击，他微微皱了一下眉头。

但大脑内长长的购买清单，内心像是有个声音提醒着他一样，买好肉了就快点去买别的，免得忘记了，今天可是罗渽民新家的乔迁宴呢。

“不是那种关系，我们，我和他。”

李帝努眨了眨眼睛，小心，而谨慎地回答了，过了小一会儿扯着笑脸和肉铺老板告别了。

事情要从什么时候开始解释呢？为什么会这样认为呢？

而为什么会在别人眼里变成这样呢？

像是还在思考什么异常一样，大脑在今晚料理的购物清单与我和罗渽民到底是什么关系之间来回跳着，他自认自己的大脑并没有达到双核电脑的运行速度，罗渽民过去和他出现在这个传统市场的记忆，像是一个个病毒窗口一样，控制不住地在他大脑里面不停跳出来开始播放着。

偶尔某个情节，某个台词，就会暂停播放，想着是否是这个地方让别人产生了这样的看法，但有些记忆又有些模糊，他只能想起，那时候罗渽民在他面前嘴巴一张一合的脸，和他自己当下是什么心情。

以至于现在，李帝努站在一堆蔬菜面前，出神地盯着一颗西蓝花，直到店主大妈问着今晚准备做什么料理，他才终于收回视线。

从嘴里一点点说出罗渽民交待他的料理名字，那种感觉，就像动画片里面的小学生替妈妈买菜一样，说着：今晚要和爸爸妈妈吃咖喱饭，菜店的大妈就会拿出洋葱、土豆和胡萝卜交给小朋友。

李帝努想到这里又不自觉露出笑眼，今天早上，罗渽民小心翼翼交待他的语气，也对他像孩子一样温柔而谨慎着。

传统市场的好处，可能就是亲切，而缺点，可能就是，太亲切了。

“啊~新媳妇今晚要准备乔迁宴是吧~家里还要缺些什么呢？”

李帝努顿了一下，过了一会儿，脸上的神情闪过一瞬的局促不安。

正要开口解释些什么的时候，大妈自顾自的说着“刚成家准备这么多一定很累，阿姨以前也是这么过来的，祭祀的时候，家里自己一个人切菜腌肉还弄着一堆串串，大女儿帮忙煎饼还要盯着怕弄不好......”李帝努无法从她连续不停的话里面找到可以解释的机会，而在最后，“买这么多，阿姨给你一个优惠价吧，平时不这样的~就给我们新媳妇哦~”

李帝努原本有些慌乱张着嘴，摇晃的手拿着花椰菜，一下子稳住了，乖乖闭上嘴，小心地开始挑选着，在大脑的清单里面，一笔一笔的划掉要选购的蔬菜和姜葱配料等等。

虽然说今晚的材料费是AA，但的确罗渽民和他并没有到可以烧着钱过日子的程度，至少这个时候如果说些什么，就会像笨蛋一样吧。

到最后结算完，李帝努接过重重的袋子才开口说“我们就是住一起的朋友，房子是他的钱买的，写他的名字和我一毛钱关系都没有！而且一起住比较方便，我有定期交房租的。”

大妈掐着腰。双眼闪烁着你这孩子居然敢在大妈面前乱说话的笃定，开始回他：“每次来都粘那么紧，买肉买菜买煎饼都要在一起，隔壁煎饼摊帅小伙递煎饼给你，就是稍微碰到手，你家那口子他都要盯那么久，以为阿姨不知道你们新时代小夫夫关系吗？”

李帝努看向她，心想罗渽民黏很紧还不是因为觉得自己生活常识不够，盯很久还不是担心煎饼没煎好，有时候还会碎碎念说自己煎得更好吃，不过需要煎饼摊那副设备罢了，但如果和菜店大妈因为这种事情影响到买菜时积累的微薄感情又太浪费时间，又觉得自己会伤害到她的感觉。

我家那口子？但不可否认，在他内心深处有个地方，他在窃喜。

tbc


	2. 02 就像消消乐一样，我和你身边的人变得一样了，所以，“我”消失了。

  
消消乐是最容易上手的移动单机游戏之一了，让人略有斗志接着玩下去的地方，可能是在好友里面的排名。

在回家的路上，李帝努不知道为何想到了消消乐的游戏画面。

罗渽民今天很忙，他的世界里面没有休假日这回事，24/7为了自己的工作室在努力，也24/7像都有时间把玩着手机一样在线着。

李帝努发了一条信息说买完了，问罗渽民大概还有多久回家，盯着手机数秒不到便能看到窗口上显示：对方正在输入中。

这大概是和罗渽民继续成为好友最大的好处，他永远回得最及时，李帝努偶尔会害怕过，那上面正在输入的显示，会消失如同也不存在过一般。

「我们jeno辛苦了~娜娜在回来中~❤❤❤」

「跑快点，重死了。」

「娜娜在加速快跑中了呜呜呜ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘」

把购买好的东西放料理台一放，虽然是男人，也感受到今晚要准备东西的沉重，厨房还有几箱罗渽民半个月前就准备好的各种酒在待机一般停放在角落里。

  
今晚乔迁宴的一切，都好像恰到好处地正在准备当中，但李帝努还是无法理解，为什么现在客厅会出现这么巨大的黑影。

出行的时候还是下午，回到家的时候已经有些天色昏暗，接近黄昏，室内的光照并不差，他双手提着购物袋勉强开了门，在一步步走进来时已经费尽全力，所以没有开灯的余力。

走进一看这巨大的礼物，慢慢撕开覆盖在上面厚厚的包装纸，为了不破坏整个熊的形态，只撕了一小处外包装纸，能稍微看到，这熊是由一卷又一卷，一方又一方的纸巾堆成的。

“娜娜到家啦~！！！！Jeno为什么不开灯啊~~~~”未见其人都能听到声音从玄关那边出现，伴随着解锁的按键滴滴声，罗渽民快乐进门，一看也被这庞然巨物给镇住了。

到底是哪个小子想得乔迁宴礼物，这纸巾堆成的熊，又大又高，能把家里阳台一半都塞满的程度，都快碰到天花板顶的程度，还能在两位主人都不在家的时候，进了家门，在客厅里显眼的呆着。

李帝努还在想这么该拿这巨熊如何是好的时候，罗渽民摸出起手机就快速按下快捷拨打键，但看着李帝努伸手要抱也难抱动的样子，开了扩音把手机放在一边，腾出手过来帮忙搬动这占领着位置的熊。

  
等李楷灿接通电话说着：hello~朋友们~我是收听率达37.5%的，你们甜蜜的电台主持人楷灿灿~罗渽民一听完他的开场语就开始骂道：“呀！臭小子，朋友打电话给你也这样子吗？乔迁宴买那么多纸巾过来的人是想什么啊？狗崽子你这是什么脑子想到的什么瞎操作。”

  
话刚落下，就听到电话那边李楷灿带着一贯的赖皮语气，撒着娇说自己是熊崽子而不是狗狗的崽子，然后火速转变语气开始没理也不饶人的发火。

  
“啊西！人与人生活中最需要的难道不是抽纸吗？各种各样的，厨房专用纸，厕纸，日常抽纸，口手专用湿纸巾，老子都给你们买了！还用心了！可爱登场！还有那么大意见吗？”

  
李楷灿一口一个词，越蹦越激动，即使看不到人也能想象得到对方已经站直了，涨红了脸回嘴着，罗渽民和李楷灿两个人就因为到底李楷灿是熊还是狗的问题开始小学生拌嘴。

李帝努和罗渽民把这碍事的熊推动到角落后。李帝努便回到厨房，不想理那两人漫长而又幼稚的小学生电话吵架，离今晚的约定时间并不迟，今晚会来都是夜间活动的年轻人，只有晚到没有早到的可能。

但需要收拾的材料和要准备的腌制的肉类不是那么轻易就能解决的，比起吵架浪费时间来说，还不如老老实实开始清洗好让罗渽民开始动手开始料理。

李帝努从冰箱里面拿了一罐啤酒，小口啜饮着，不远处罗渽民和李楷灿吵架的声音如同他的下酒菜一样。

其实李帝努很习惯这样的场景，他们都是一起长大的朋友，李帝努和李楷灿之间也是很好的朋友，彼此的性格也有相像之处，朋友，其实是自己的影子，自己也会是朋友的影子，是塑造自己记忆和性格的存在之一。

比起今天被当成恋人，或者应该说是“夫夫”的误会，他过去和罗渽民更多被当成双生兄弟，过去还年幼的那些岁月，同样长长的睫毛，少年纤细的身体，精致而漂亮的五官，他们曾经穿着同样的校服，因为相似，而变成朋友。

伴随这流水般一去不复返了的岁月，其实他们也已经变得不同，或者说是过去某个瞬间开始，李帝努并不想再那样，和罗渽民相同；李帝努想过变成和罗渽民不一样的存在，好能吸引罗渽民，甚至带着贪欲，成为罗渽民的互补，但又因为某个无从得知的瞬间结束，李帝努决定变得更像罗渽民的朋友。

而就像消消乐一样，李帝努和罗渽民身边的人变得一样了，会因为幼稚的事情吵架，也会幼稚的说萨摩耶不是自己吗？去得到罗渽民短暂友好的嫌弃和关心。

我们不是朋友嘛，就和罗渽民生命中出现着，出现过的，愿意接纳，愿意靠近，长久陪伴着的所有朋友一样。

今晚会来很多人，好像罗渽民提过的“那个人”也会出现。

所以，罗渽民比较特殊的那个朋友，“李帝努”更需要，消失了。

  
tbc


	3. 03 ——  你知道暗恋最大的好处是什么吗？在你不知道的每个瞬间，我随时可以喊停。

03—— 你知道暗恋最大的好处是什么吗？在你不知道的每个瞬间，我随时可以喊停。

  
李帝努放下喝了一半的啤酒，开始手上的蔬菜清洗作业，为了更好的清洗看不到的细小角落，还从包里摸出了眼镜，再回到厨房开始用心处理着，像是在进行一项严肃工作一般，这是他原本的性格使然。

罗渽民在放下电话后走到他身边，也开始动手做着些什么，李帝努没有留意去看。

过了一会儿，李帝努听到了头上不远处柜子开关着的声响，他正低着头，弯着腰处理着贝类，流水冲刷着贝类柔软而带有韧性的躯体，李帝努手上的刷子不停，突如其来的声响还是让他稍微直了一下腰。

  
便能感觉罗渽民的手到了李帝努的腰间，像是怕李帝努抬头会撞到一样，连忙用手握住了柜门的尖锐方角。

“小心点。”

李帝努耸耸肩，脸上露出有些无奈的表情，低头偷偷笑了起来。

  
罗渽民也有些好笑地看着他，现在他们在一起的样子像什么？想到这里，罗渽民看起来一点也不像刚刚还无忧无虑地和朋友吵着说着幼稚话的帅气年轻男孩，他明亮而总是闪耀着的双眼出现难以捉摸的神色。

  
如果需要在繁杂而漫长的影像资料或者自然记忆中寻找一个合适的比喻，此时略带忧愁而隐忍的罗渽民，像是一个被扑兽夹所伤，困在洞穴里面的猛兽一般，小心护着自己的幼崽，自己的伤口，自己的软肋，眼神湿润地等待不可能出现的救援，绝望而又可怜。

  
罗渽民看着眼前低头笑着的李帝努，似乎在等待着一个回答一般，问题还是那一个，我们之间看起来像什么？

“像夫妻一样。”

身后有人开口了。回头一看是钟辰乐和朴志晟两人，开口说着罗渽民和李帝努像夫妻一样的是钟辰乐，这小子总是一副天塌下来了老子也要把话说出口的样子，心里没有憋得住的事情，嚣张跋扈地登门而来，旁边的朴志晟倒有些紧张兮兮地看着两个哥哥的表情，像是什么弱小的温带陆生鼠形啮齿动物。

李帝努眯着眼睛打量着到来的两人，罗渽民倒是想开了什么似的，有些释然地看向李帝努，嘴上却对着来人平静地询问，“你们俩个来得有点太早了，想干嘛呢？”

  
朴志晟感受到罗渽民这哥哥平静问话暗藏着的危险，嘴角轻微地抽动了一下，把钟辰乐拉到自己身边靠后的位置护好，表面还是温和却不太懂事的弟弟一般，和善地向罗渽民开口。

  
“来帮忙的，当然你们两个直男的独立生活对我们以后婚姻生活也有一定的参考性。”

  
钟辰乐不明所以，轻轻晃了晃手腕，摆脱了朴志晟手的禁锢，婚姻是爱情的坟墓，他倒是没有那么快把自己半截身子往土里埋的准备，朴志晟的话在他身边重复再多次，试探性获得了身边一小部分人的认同也无法成为真理。

  
“我什么时候要和你结婚了？”

小一岁的年下男友脸上露出羞愤的表情，实在让钟辰乐滋生些不太好的情绪。

  
19岁都未满的孩子，连合法开房的资格都没有，至今还在父母面前小心翼翼地借口共同小组作业进入他的房间，在吻上他的时候，还因为是大一岁的前辈，遵守着社会礼仪，用敬语谨慎问着是否可以吻久一点，居然在自己朋友般的哥哥面前说着这样的话语。

  
毫无疑问的，朴志晟的伤心并未持续太久，他爱他的恋人，朴志晟连钟辰乐突如其来的狂乱性情也爱。

  
李帝努和罗渽民默契地无视了这对情绪反复无常的小情侣，他们和所有情侣一样，神志在遇到和对方相关的事情都不太正常，如果和他们在攀谈时错误地认为自己理性的站在了正义的一方，或者偏心的选择了弱势的一方，那么这个不了解这对小学鸡情侣的倒霉蛋，将会被迫承受两个精神病人一般，絮絮叨叨不停的长篇大论。

  
以为这长篇大论是无休止的抱怨吗？该死的，并不是，这烦人的两个陷入爱情的小家伙，能从对方的手指到发丝都说个不停，外人一旦关心就会被迫承受大量TMI得知这两个是如此的在意对方，甚至离开对方会死的程度，从8岁9岁的一见钟情到两人相处那数千天的漫长日子里，即使再多次争吵，朴志晟仍然会在第二天醒来，选择原谅那个像刺猬一样的爱人，而那个刺伤别人只顾自己玩乐的小刺猬也会展露自己柔软的肚皮，露出我今天比昨天更爱他一点了，但我绝对不会让他知道的样子。

李帝努和罗渽民太过于了解这两个烦人的情侣，只是偶尔会思考，这两个人如果从来没有相遇，会是什么样的样子。

比如说现在。

  
朴志晟翻开本子在记录着什么，钟辰乐从果篮里面摸了个水果在旁边吃着，像是两个来春游的孩子一样，一个做着观察日记，一个吃着零食陪同着，这个画面从以前就出现过太多次，李帝努甚至可以想象出，待会等钟辰乐吃完手中苹果，把果核当篮球一样对着垃圾桶投篮的模样。

“呀！朴志晟，把这个给洗了？”罗渽民拿着两盒开了口的年糕开口了。

tbc


	4. 别人眉来眼去，我却没能忘记你当时看了我，那一眼。

  
李楷灿在罗渽民和李帝努新家的客厅独自徘徊着，尤其对角落里的大熊像是产生了异常浓厚的兴趣，每个人从进来后都能看到李楷灿就在这只各种抽纸堆成的大熊身边来回走着。

  
黄仁俊从进门一抬头就能看到李楷灿这个人傻乎乎的对着那熊时不时笑着，像是展示自己艺术品一样，和别人敬着酒时不时感叹着自己的佳作。

  
黄仁俊看了看罗渽民和李帝努的新居，全黑的大理石地板上有个巨大粉色真皮沙发，从玄关到走廊，到客厅，又粉又黑的两个人的性格都融汇在一起似的。

  
根据黄仁俊一贯而来的经验，这说明又他妈遇到一对傻不拉几的神经病情侣，从刚才不小心帮那长得像仓鼠和他家恋人说话就觉得迷惑，幸好他及时逃脱，李帝努还天天和他演单身暗恋求之不得，就知道这种透明柜和黄仁俊他小爷敞亮人儿不一样，这不到家了才知道两人不对劲。

  
黄仁俊想想同事一场，要不今晚做个爽快人儿，咱东北人没啥，就是做点好事，要不找句话和罗渽民说说李帝努这小基佬暗恋他多年得了。

结果一下就被这熊旁边的熊人给拉住了，李楷灿拉住黄仁俊的原因，其实黄仁俊心里再清楚不过，从李楷灿看到他第一眼，他就明白了，又一给小爷迷住的。

客厅的灯光散发着米黄色的柔和光线，这是罗渽民选的，他是摄影师，到哪里也有拍摄的习惯，黄仁俊从进门拿着手机自拍了两下就知道今晚他太好看了。

也不怪李楷灿一下就和被黄仁俊迷住似的，从看到他第一眼，眼神露出惊喜而又羞怯的爱意。

黄仁俊的表情不知是喜是悲，还是漂亮精致地听着李楷灿对他说着情话，但李帝努在不远处从近期同事关系的熟悉了解情况还是察觉到了气氛不对劲。

但他现在自身难保，李楷灿就算现在吻上黄仁俊，他也无力及时救援。

“今晚的料理不是我做的，是渽民做的。”他将酒杯放在身前的桌子上，不动声色地往一旁的位置缩了缩，而身边的女人像是看不懂他的拒绝一般，又再次靠近了一点。

罗渽民正在不远处的阳台上和几个工作室的人交谈着，临近深夜，大家都已经喝了不少，有几个已经有些醉意迷茫一般，口不择言随口瞎扯说着话。

朴志晟管制着自己的爱人倒是没喝多少酒，吵了两场架后，现在两个人又甜甜蜜蜜地深陷在角落沙发的一处互相抱拥，十指紧扣着。

李帝努微乎及微的叹了口气，正对着的桌面上摆着好几个漂亮的瓷盘，都是他和罗渽民一个一个精心挑选回来的，今晚宴会的小食精致美好的摆放着，而身边这个女模特连尝都不尝却想着吃点别的东西，她今晚准备进食的食物，更像是李帝努。

罗渽民有些出神地盯着不远处的李帝努和他身边那个女人，在他挑选出的灯光照射之下，隔着阳台的玻璃，他并不能清楚的听到里面的人在交谈些什么，而他们之间的距离仿佛也有着雾气般，看不清明。

李帝努脸上的表情露出旁人微不可辨的反感，他并不喜欢这样的亲近，而罗渽民其实是清楚的，随着李帝努的眼神从桌面餐点间与酒杯的来回流转，看似毫无规律亲近友好着，但小心翼翼地躲避着，实则在拒绝着。

罗渽民心想，李帝努这个人怎么这样？他起初仅是饶有兴趣地观察着这一景象，几乎都当这是一场与自己毫无关系的电影一般，偶尔自惭形秽似的埋怨着，自己不动声色的也这样试探靠近着李帝努，是否也曾引起过他的不悦，他的遮遮掩掩，想到这里都不禁有些出神。

直到那位女模特的手试图触摸李帝努的时候，他才终于收回放空的视线，看向李帝努，而怒意也在一点点的渗出，像是有看不见的瘴气一般，快把罗渽民自己淹没。

这看不见的雾气，又或者是瘴气，名为嫉妒。

李帝努觉得自己有些可笑，性别倒置一般，此刻闪躲的他像是古老电视剧里面即将被轻薄的娇弱女子，他把手臂放在腰间，回避着对方的动作。

“不好吃吗？我看你们没吃多少。”

看到罗渽民靠近的时候，李帝努居然有些安心，罗渽民笑起来的表情还是一如既往的温柔像月光一样，李帝努费了不少劲去躲避身边的女子，一下子被罗渽民拉起来坐在一旁的位置。

罗渽民像是不知道先前发生了什么情况一样，爽朗而又大咧咧的坐在他们中间，把红酒杯放下之后，就用叉子蘸取了一些糕点上的奶油，李帝努看着有些紧张，想提醒他别吃，罗渽民的胃真的很奇怪，能吃特别刺激的8shot浓咖啡，能把不知道甜是什么滋味似的把方糖嚼着吃，却吃不了半点奶制品。

罗渽民看了看他，露出毫不在意的表情，用那叉子点了一下女模特的双唇，一脸认真地问，“吃点吧，今天也努力工作了，好吃的东西是0卡路里。”

像是对减肥着的女友说着安慰关心的语气，今晚原本不考虑进食的女模特看了看两人的情况也稍微想明白了，并不是李帝努口中“just a friend”的关系。

她低下头，视线看向了那叉子，抿了抿双唇上的奶油用舌头诱惑一般舔了一口吞下，“我很喜欢今晚的一切。”她想了想，又补充了一句，“不过你说得对，好吃的东西，是0卡路里。”

她握住罗渽民的手轻巧地再切出一点蛋糕，装作撒娇一样，示意让罗渽民好好地再喂她一口。

李帝努站起来径直离去，仅是轻轻看了一眼，便不再回头。

罗渽民看到李帝努离开后，伸手拉开了女模特握住他的手，抽出一张纸巾，把那个金属叉子一点点擦得干干净净，再递向她。

“你似乎很爱他。”没等罗渽民回答，女模特自顾自地继续说了，“但很可惜，他不知道。”

“他不需要知道。”

“一直都不用知道？”女模特耸了耸肩，并不相信地继续追问。


	5. 你那么甜，向我靠近时，过来的海风，都会对我温柔一点

小学五年级的李楷灿，当时还叫李东赫，他拿着母亲给的零用钱来到济州岛景区附近买着小吃，景区的游客实在太多，母亲并不放心他到处乱走，但他今年已经小学五年级，并不能说是完全不能自理的孩子进行管束。

他拿着小吃低头走着，甜又酥软的糕点一点点进入到胃里，身体也暖洋洋了起来，连前几天恶劣天气的影响，天上残留着的乌云也没能破坏他的好心情。

脚步一点点变得轻快了起来，他在当时并不是什么难懂的孩子，向前跳着迈着步，然后结结实实地撞到了什么人。

那是下过雨的午后，那人长得白白嫩嫩，漂亮得很，穿着红外套，如剥了壳鸡蛋一样干净通透的脸蛋因为自己的笨拙和走路不看路导致被斑驳溅上几点泥水，自己的小吃没吃完便掉在水坑里面让李东赫悲痛不已。

如果不是因为这个漂亮女孩因为自己的莽撞显得更加可怜的情况，李东赫说不定会在发现自己腿上伤口的时候，不管不顾地装作自己委屈先哭起来。

女孩子似乎不会说话。

呜呜咽咽发不出声音，李东赫呆愣愣地看着她漂亮的脸，她看起来和自己差不多年龄，眼睛长得像花朵一样漂亮，嘴唇也薄得好看，眉毛却不似其他女孩一样显得略有些英挺，鼻头微翘，组合在一起就十分得让他心动。

像是突然听到了人生的钟声一般，他人生第一次感受到了自己心脏跳动的真实情况。

同样被撞倒在地可怜兮兮的女孩先站了起来，对他伸出了手。

“天啊！俊俊你没事吧，小朋友，你也没事吧？”身边的大人手上还拿着拍立得相机，原本是来拍照的吧，李东赫慌慌张张地站了起来，脸涨得通红说着对不起对不起，但没能听明白她们说的话，应该是外国游客，junjun？是她的名字吗？

现在的李楷灿，至今还是无法忘记那短短一天的记忆，他此刻再次感受到了当时的心跳，直愣愣地看着罗渽民和李帝努新家进门的那个人。

仿佛那时候的海风和恶劣天气又再次出现在他身边，他的脸再次不受控制得发热，即使看不到也能猜到此刻一定通红着，眼神也压抑不住的带着笑意，他开始疑惑，上天是不是愿意给他一个，和当时撞到的那个女孩正式道歉的机会。

“我真的——你有姐姐吗？不对，你是外国人对吧？太好了，能听懂韩语吧，我也稍微学了点中文，就是你有姐妹吗？和你长得差不多的，对不起，你太美了，哦不对不对，对不起，你太好看了，我的意思是.....你有和你同样好看的姐妹吗？”

他现在绝对是临近疯了，心跳加快到感觉快到嗓子口，能感觉身上的血流速度都比平时快了几倍，大脑发胀着，没有办法将双眼从黄仁俊脸上移开，连绵不绝的说着话，也不等黄仁俊开口又继续说着，他试图努力让大脑平静下来，组造着句子。

“对了，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫黄仁俊，中国人。”

“仁俊....仁俊.....”李楷灿伸了伸舌头舔了一下干涩的下唇，黄仁俊其实也没有仔细听李楷灿的问话，他眨巴着眼睛看向李楷灿，总有一种这个人是不是哪里见过的熟悉感，但又记得不清。

李楷灿变得开始有些慌张，拉着黄仁俊的手，结结巴巴地问着,“你你你你有一个叫JUNJUN的姐姐或者妹妹吗？如果你你你你不介意的话，我我我我家就在附近，你你你你能陪我我我我回家一趟吗？”

什么臭流氓啊？黄仁俊用力推开他，李楷灿明显没有防备，任由自己向那巨大的熊倒去，发出巨大的撞击声。

tbc


	6. 准备好了一切，让你习惯了这一切，却忘记怎么让你听到我的真心了。

“真的好累。”

李帝努像是筋疲力尽了，在沙发上向后仰倒躺着，嘴上抱怨了一句，随后陷入了平静。

昨晚的聚会不欢而散，还有些慌乱地草草结束了，而这收尾的工作，其实在第二天在正式显露出来。

墙上的时针指向晚八点四十九分，是一夜都未睡好的情况，两人现在因为一整天漫长的收拾和打扫，疲态尽显，李帝努甚至能感觉到因为有汗水在慢慢从身体内渗出而弄被湿他的衣服领口。

分明是表面上感觉已经干净得一尘不染的四周，像是感觉到哪里不对劲似的，罗渽民叹了一口气，从沙发前的茶几底下摸出一罐被捏扁的啤酒，随后扔进大垃圾袋里。

  
“我们从今天开始，就和他们那些人绝交吧，这辈子别再见面了，就我和你两个人待着就好了。”

  
回想了一下那破破烂烂的熊，罗渽民补充说了一句，“把所有人都叫来的提议是我的错，来一次和打战一样。”

  
连回应罗渽民随口说出的玩笑话的力气都好像没有一样，李帝努轻轻地嗯了一声，随后意识到自己的声音可能太小了，罗渽民听力再好也不可能听到他如同蚊子发出的低喃。

  
而就在这个时候，随着眼角的余光被遮掩，有一道黑影默默靠近似的，李帝努斜眼一看就见到罗渽民的脸在自己不远处，实在也没有什么力气躲避或者是回应些什么，李帝努任由罗渽民就这样和他保持暧昧的距离。

  
罗渽民的嘴唇凑近李帝努的耳垂，伴随他的呼吸就能感受他鼻息传来类似触碰到了的触感，却未真实碰触到，只是因为呼吸的气息像风一样拂过的微妙触感，在自己的耳周。

  
随之他开始对李帝努轻声说着，像是不愿意惊扰到此刻陷入休息状态的李帝努一样，语气一半认真，又带着罗渽民独有的大叔开玩笑一样的语气。

  
不知怎么的，并不像是开玩笑，或者说李帝努那时候希望那并不是玩笑一样。

  
罗渽民对他说：“就我们两个人，一直在一起就好了。”

  
由于是收听率37.5%的当红深夜电台主播，李楷灿的时间和别人是相反的，应该说是和大部分的时间是相反的，他总是下午一点半的时候才缓缓打卡上班，而当人们准备回到家里，开始一天的休息的时候，他的时间才真正的到来。

  
当难得的日程表出现了休息的时候，李楷灿总是珍惜的，像普通的人休假一样，早上好好的起床吃一顿外卖，再到下午的时候做点自己想做的事情，一直到晚上。

  
但今天的计划稍微有些不同，计划的目标和重中之重是：找到黄仁俊。

  
“黄仁俊电话号码多少？”李楷灿直接拨通罗渽民的电话发问了。

  
“你觉得我是会知道的样子吗？臭小子，那天把我家弄成这样就走了？”电话那头的罗渽民没好气的回答道。

  
那天究竟是怎么收尾的？李楷灿作为一般人遇到那种事情，觉得自己应该感到生气，甚至发火才对的，被那样推倒，自己撞在自己的“作品”之上，而破坏了整个作品，手上的酒杯也随时倒地变成碎片了，像是只要不注意就会碰触到碎片受伤的样子，旁边还清醒着的朋友发出惊叫，让他小心离开那碎片。

  
但倒在地上支撑起身子坐着的李楷灿第一个反应，却是确认黄仁俊的表情，真的是没救了，想起来自己都觉得自己无药可救，无论是不经对方允许就抓住对方的手腕的自己，还是虽然规矩地使用了初次见面的敬语却冒犯着问了不该出现的问题的自己，在被推倒在地丢脸的瞬间，比起应该生气发火，更多是想着，完蛋了，黄仁俊讨厌自己了怎么办？

李楷灿也不能准确的描述当时自己的心境是怎么一回事，变得敏感而又纤细了起来，这并不是他原有的日常情绪表现。

“帮帮我，渽民啊，就帮我这么一次吧。”

  
电话那头的罗渽民因为李楷灿求助的语气变得有些堂皇起来，过了一会儿才听到罗渽民在安静了片刻后的回应，说是会想办法帮他找找的，李楷灿的语气才又重新恢复full sun能量一样欢脱了起来。

“就那么喜欢吗？”

  
嗯——几乎快把回应脱口而出，但又觉得自己这样也太夸张了点，把即将从喉间冒出的音节用力的吞回肚子里，李楷灿咽了咽口水。

“不是的，就是有要确认的事情。”

是在撒谎，罗渽民也能轻易察觉到李楷灿的异常，但真的没有关心太多的想法，也不想理会李楷灿怎么突然开始的初恋，只是想着：朋友对宴会上的人有了关心，做了冒犯的行为，正式道歉也是理所当然的，但李楷灿神神秘秘的样子，总是让人觉得有些不悦。

“就帮我要到黄仁俊的电话就好了，其他的不说了。”

  
“好。”

  
“啊~不要和黄仁俊说是我要的，如果知道是我应该不会接。”

  
“知道了。”

从那一刻开始，罗渽民和李帝努之间就有一种奇特的低气压氛围，从罗渽民“随意”问了黄仁俊电话号码是多少之后，如果罗渽民的自觉能再多一点，直觉再敏感一点，谨慎地多看一眼李帝努当下行动的神情，他或许会知道什么。

  
但在那时，李帝努连话都不和他多说，直接摸出手机避开了罗渽民看向他的眼神，过了几分钟后，桌面上的手机震动了一下，显示着李帝努发来黄仁俊电话号码的短信后，李帝努就离开了餐桌。

  
或许罗渽民应该更细心一点，但他只是把视线放在桌面上的手机上，注意力一下被带走了一般，拿起来转发了短信，把一瞬间浮起在脑海里面的怀疑与猜测像今天早上的土司好像有点烤过了一样，但还是挺好吃的，在即将开始繁忙的一天给轻易地忘记了。

  
在听到罗渽民索要了黄仁俊电话的时候，李帝努几乎是条件反射般提醒自己放松此刻绷紧着的身子，罗渽民说话的口气似乎随意得很，是对黄仁俊有关心吗？比起思考这个事情，李帝努的行动比脑子更快的摸出了手机，找到了黄仁俊的电话号码，几下操作后就直接发送给罗渽民。

  
当罗渽民的手机震动了几下，显示了他发来的短信之后，李帝努心里面的后悔在如同被开掘的地下泉眼一样，从心底一点点涌起的不安和懊恼，他似乎能感觉有一股寒意直直的从背脊的根部往身体四周开始蔓延，再待下去，说不定连动都不能动弹。

于是在动弹不得之前，李帝努离开了餐桌，回到了自己房间后，才发出轻轻的叹息，无论是过去还是未来，他都没有勇气，等到彻底反应过来自己刚才的行径到底是会造成什么情况的时候，他看到自己手指紧紧握着拳，用力到关节处的血管和青筋都能浮起来一般。

  
我为什么要这样？

  
想要把自己的头埋进枕头里，却又因为要上班的时间一点点到来了，而放弃了当下短暂的懊恼，只是拳头打在软软的被子上，传来不轻不重被击打的声音。

  
回想到过去，如果说清醒的时候，罗渽民带着同龄人的稚气和爱恶作剧，有时候对自己说出口的玩笑话，像是小恶魔一般的烦人朋友，那么睡着的罗渽民，像是身体都能散发出金色光芒一般，全然纯粹，不带一丝黑暗阴暗的天使。

  
当然理性一点来思考，高中时期，靠窗的位置导致的是主要原因，李帝努当时像是看到了什么惊人的事情一样，幸好班上的同学们正在刷着题，无心注意到他们此刻的在干嘛，自己的动作也轻的不能再轻一样，没有吵醒熟睡的罗渽民。

  
李帝努有些贪恋一般看着罗渽民平静的睡脸，视线从他长得有些过份的睫毛到鼻梁再移向他饱满粉嫩的双唇之间，罗渽民毛绒绒的头发由于光照的折射下，也似乎像是会发光一样，像是快被刺疼眼睛一般，李帝努却不管不顾地继续看着。

  
直到手指一点点感受到罗渽民呼吸间的热气碰触到自己的指尖，让他没来由的一点点更加紧张，像是能听到自己心跳的声音一般，触电般地在罗渽民睁开眼之前缩回了手，深呼吸了一下，视线继续回到又多又密的随堂笔记和练习题上。

  
再回想到今天早晨的餐桌上罗渽民的问话，李帝努觉得自己应该生气的，应该不理罗渽民的要求的，甚至应该离罗渽民远一点才行的，李帝努再一次这么想着，一直以来不知道为什么，他在面对罗渽民的时候，自己像眼前被挂着萝卜一样的驴，也不知道要去往的地方是哪里，如果罗渽民用布蒙上自己的眼睛，可能连着几天身上背着重重的磨具随着磨盘一直绕圈走都不知道。

想到这里，李帝努把头重重的靠在办公室的桌子上，引得旁边的黄仁俊对他投来好意的关心视线，李帝努不知为何开始不由自主地有些恼火，却又在对上黄仁俊的好意眼神时躲闪了起来，他的烦恼太过于明显，以至于自己也清楚知道无力的现实。

  


他发了疯一样，不由自主地从青春期开始漫长而又单纯的爱着罗渽民，但只是旁观者一般的爱，因为不知道罗渽民是否也爱他，一直以来，罗渽民表现得对世上的人都带着普渡众生一般的关心，如同他生命中的神明一样只做好的事情，无私情无私欲一般地活着，而现在，罗渽民可能会爱上任何人，而那个人，不是李帝努。

他的神明，变成了人一样的存在，他不知道如何对待人类罗渽民，但不能违抗神的要求，是他作为罗渽民信徒，是李帝努多年以来的自然条件反射。

  
早知道就不要把电话号码给他就好了，他们已经相处太久了，李帝努始终觉得自己了解罗渽民，比任何人都要了解，但不知道从何时开始，这个自信，变得像琉璃一般，透明而又脆弱，似乎轻易破损，真是令人讨厌。

  
“仁俊啊，如果我身边有人喜欢你，你会拒绝吗？”

  
“你在胡说什么呢？”

  
“是特别特别好的人，一定要接受哦，不接受的话——”

  
不接受的话，会怎样呢？黄仁俊气呼呼的推了一下眼前的办公桌，让椅子上的滚轮带着自己更靠近侧趴在桌面上的李帝努，却发现，李帝努此刻，正在哭。

泪眼朦胧自顾自的说着，身边有特别好的人喜欢上自己了，一定要接受的话，和车轱辘一样重复着，脸上却和即将被主人抛弃的小狗狗一样露出可怜至极的表情。

  


其实是并不太了解的同事，一直是单纯而又积极的男孩，像是一夜之间遇到了什么不好的事情，从周一上班开始，就变得愁眉苦脸，闷闷不乐，是多好的朋友啊，即使再讨厌李楷灿，黄仁俊也说不出什么恶毒的话。

  
“嗯，我会试着了解他的。”

  
黄仁俊拍了拍李帝努的肩膀，李帝努的心却如同死亡的鲸鱼一样，一点点沉入到深海里。


	7. 那些事情我还记得，不是忘了，而是算了。

“你确定他会喜欢这种东西？”罗渽民怀疑地发问，得到了李楷灿异常肯定的答复。

“我翻过了他所有sns和试探过了，出现了最高的频率的关键词，就是这个。”

“我收回以前骂你是狗崽子的话。”

“哦？意识到你楷灿爸爸的帅气了？”

“狗崽子并不能概括你，你简直是变态啊。”

“你骂我变态我也不生气，帮我把这个给他吧~”

“嗯，就把这个帮我交给他。”罗渽民想了想，“谢谢我们jeno了~”

并不是第一次的拜托，一次又一次，但当李帝努看到罗渽民脸上露出一如既往像得到全世界一般幸福的笑脸，突如其来的愤怒，痛苦和难过，和被阳光照射之下的泡沫一样，“嘭”地破碎消失了，剩下的可能是被需要的短暂幸福，卑微极了，自己短暂的情绪，像空气里面看不到的水汽一样，也因为光的热能而迅速蒸发消失，而不需要被知道。

这样的认知，让李帝努的心情有些慌乱而又心烦，他脸上的表情控制不住的有些低沉，罗渽民以为他只是不想帮忙有些生气了，又赖在他身上，牵着他的手撒娇着。

如果说李帝努没有幻想过和罗渽民发生一些浪漫爱情电影或者电视剧内出现情节的幻想，那一定是骗人的，但他也没有对外承认过，对罗渽民他无数次有过越距的想法。

因为，他是他最好的朋友，一直都是。

“你和你们班的罗渽民是最亲的朋友是吧。”

眼前穿着同样校服的隔壁班女孩在他单独一人的时候靠近过来问他，他点点头，这个女孩虽然和自己同校，但和自己从未打过什么交道，通常来说，虽然是男女共学的学校，但班级都是分开的，女生总是一群一群的围绕在一起，很少有突然大胆独自过来问话的女生。

而女生也不一定是柔弱的，很多时候也能看到她们独自解决事情的身影，极少数会收到这么来自女生忘带书而跑来借书之外的要求。

“帮我把这个交给罗渽民吧。”

那个女孩长相是什么样来着了？李帝努记不清了，但那粉红色的信纸折成的爱心，信封上用红笔绘制的爱心也在记忆里面鲜明得很。

“你希望我去见她吗？Jeno啊......”罗渽民的尾音拖得很长很慢，当时李帝努没有多看他一眼，也没有回答。

“你希望我把这个交给仁俊对吧？罗渽民。”李帝努突如其来叫了全名，让罗渽民也有些紧张起来，还未说出什么，便听到李帝努继续打断他说着，“我会好好交给他的。”

周围的气氛再次变化了，最近他们两人独处的时候，气氛总是会呈现出一种微妙的紧张感，罗渽民总是当自己多心了，罗渽民有时几乎确定李帝努正在爱上他，只是尚未到自己爱他的那种程度，但此刻却感觉他的心离自己变得越来越远。

李帝努接过他手上的那张电影票，随意地调整了一下自己现在的坐姿，把视线转回到眼前运行着的游戏画面上，像是有些困了，打着哈欠，眼角也因为哈欠微微泛泪而被他用手背蹭走，李帝努说了一句：这个游戏真的不好玩。

罗渽民好像意识到了什么，看向李帝努，但他此刻的神色和动作都看起来太过自然，让罗渽民几乎都觉得自己的猜测，接下来要进行的问话是否有些小题大做，如果是误解了什么怎么办，正在心里斟酌着措辞和应该问李帝努的语句时。

“你打扰到我了。”李帝努毫无留恋一般想让罗渽民离开他的房间，电脑屏幕上死亡倒数中的数字一点点减少，李帝努有些微微生气一样，但眼角还是带着像萨摩耶小狗狗一样的笑意。

“渽民啊，”李帝努笑了起来，用自己觉得轻松的语气说，“我想搬出去了。”

“不行——”

“我不想住下去了，我不喜欢。”

几乎在罗渽民开口想说些什么的时候，李帝努说自己不喜欢，是不喜欢自己，还是其实一直以来在勉强自己顺从罗渽民的想法，让罗渽民此刻有些害怕和动摇，当听到李帝努想要搬出去的时候，他脸上的表情瞬间变得失色了一般，而李帝努连看都不看向他。

像是不给罗渽民解释的空间，罗渽民心乱地想着是否是自己所猜测的嫉妒一样，咬牙切齿地想拉过李帝努的身躯让他直视自己，却害怕这样的举动会让李帝努讨厌自己，他想试探着伸出手，几乎想捉住李帝努正在准备离他远去的身体一样，但又克制着不让自己抬起，从指间都一点点传来灼热的痛感，让他分不清这臆想而来的痛感和心脏此刻的痛感到底哪个是真实的，手心的热意也似乎将会出现不适的粘腻触感，罗渽民便听到李帝努继续说着。

“即使我们是最好的朋友，我也不能一直麻烦你啊......”

我们是最好的朋友，真的是世上最该被禁止的话。


	8. 也不是特别喜欢你，一直喜欢太累了，所以也不是每分钟都喜欢你，只是会一直想到你。

这世界上应该禁止爱豆对粉丝说我爱你的，因为说第一句的时候，并不会相信，但连续听三年以上，那些女孩会相信的。

李楷灿在高中时期似乎参透天机一样在sns发表着高见。

也不知道是什么原因开始有这个感叹，可能是在看到了身边女同学的爱豆公开恋情粉丝心碎留言的刷屏，李楷灿这个人在未变成收听率37.5%的电台主持人之前，还是普通高中生的时候，全年级一共有十个班，十个班都是他的朋友，所以每天在sns上传的话也奇奇怪怪，多种多样。

也不知道为何，李帝努突然在那下面回复着：嗯，如果罗渽民做爱豆，绝对禁止说我爱你，他的爱太多了。

罗渽民当时回了什么来着？大概是说了自己没办法改掉爱人的本能，自己因为妈妈出生的时候就每天说着来bobo吧，而充满爱意的孩子。

以至于这个局面吗？李帝努从来没有一天相信过，罗渽民爱他，甚至也没有怀疑过，罗渽民真的爱过他，是有可能存在的事实。

李帝努这个人下定的决心是不可能改变的，这是罗渽民和他那么多年好友再清楚不过的，他在李帝努打开衣柜准备收拾的时候极其郁闷地想着，是把李楷灿这小子抓到李帝努面前一起跪下这种荒唐的行动比较合适，还是现在告白让李帝努留下来比较快。

“jeno啊，我爱你，你别走好吗？”

“嗯，我也爱你。”

李帝努一边收拾一边回道，坦白地讲，如果罗渽民是一门课程，他几乎可以说是系统地从青春期学习了关于罗渽民的基础理论，再到罗渽民本课程独有专业术语和推导公式；罗渽民说我爱你和我准备要吃个冰淇淋一样随意，突如其来的拥抱，甚至bobo让李帝努惊讶过，直到现在听到变成不惊讶的程度。

罗渽民有时表现出的爱意，对他来说，仍然是过于轻浮地显得幼稚不可信的事情，他从来没有把他摆在恋人的位置上对待过他，在过去数十年以上的时间内，李帝努累了，罗渽民这门课程，他不想要拿到学分了。

“抱歉了，你费心了那么久，让我和你一起住来着。”

是从什么时候开始更喜欢罗渽民的？

大学的时候分明分开过一段日子，不像高中时期，每天每天的见面。

李帝努在来到罗渽民工作室的路上下雨了，他们大学并不是同个学校，但也是这么定期见面着，罗渽民在大学独立时居住的家离李帝努的大学，家，还有罗渽民的工作室，之间相隔的都太远了，见面其实真的不太方便。

那天去的时候，据车载电台的主播说，是雨季开始的第一场暴雨，一定要记得带伞，而出门没有带伞的李帝努，在计程车上垂头丧气着，嘴角也向下拉着。

“要开回去吗？”计程车司机问了，雨只会有越来越大的趋势，年轻的客人是从家里出发的，休假日遇到突如其来的暴雨，也挺影响心情的，李帝努双手在安全带上抓了抓，下定决心似的。

“不回去，麻烦开到那里吧。”

看到李帝努脸上的表情变得如此坚决，计程车司机打趣问着，“说是和朋友一起玩，是喜欢的人吧。”

“嗯....”

为何在陌生人面前却有勇气承认呢？大片大片的雨水冲刷着，在下车后连眼前的视线都被雨水滴落而看不清前路，落在李帝努的头发和衣服上，很快渗透了进去。

当罗渽民急忙撑着伞从他的工作室里冲出来救驾的时候，便看到李帝努和落水小狗狗一样可怜兮兮的样子。

在很久很久以后的某天，李帝努在酒桌上喝醉了，使用了雨季忘了带伞来形容他的爱情。

“雨水真的完全大，超级大，从来没有那么讨厌过下雨，又冷又冰的从心里都觉得难受——但是呢——但是.....”这是难得一见的场景，黄仁俊当时是新被调回韩国总公司的外国人社员，看着身边相处不久，但总是正经兮兮的同僚喝醉了发着酒疯嘴里含糊不清，但又连续不断说着话，真的有些好笑的场面，他饶有兴趣的问着李帝努。

“但是什么？”

李帝努像是突然醒酒一样，坐直了身体，明明醉得快没有力气，眯着的眼睛却一瞬间变得清明了起来，看了看四周的人，又放心了一般，继续喝了一口手中的烧酒，接着说，“但是却很温暖，真的很幸福，在看到渽民.......渽民赶过来的时候。”

明明是醉了不能再醉的情况了，还是坚持保守着秘密。

“那么喜欢吗？告白不就行了。”

“不知道，不知道渽民喜欢我，还是谁他都喜欢，罗渽民好难啊......”

喝醉酒的醉鬼精神都溃散了，却说着让黄仁俊打起精神来吧，罗渽民绝对不是喜欢他的，罗渽民像是爱豆一样，对李帝努其实和其他人一样，对任何人都好。

“真的是坏男人呢，对所有人都好的男人，那就是坏男人啊~”

“呀！不准说我们渽民坏话！”

突然变成女子高中生一样，醉酒的李帝努生气了，掰着手指说着自己饭的爱豆——罗渽民的美谈，卖安利一样强迫洗脑身边的路人，从一到十到一百说着，替毫不知情的罗渽民澄清着不是坏男人。

等到罗渽民真的赶过来接李帝努，准备送他回家的时候，李帝努却闭着嘴，默不吭声，变成木头一样安静了。

从那时候开始吧，黄仁俊偶尔会觉得像宠物一样单恋主人的小狗狗李帝努有些可怜，他把脑海里面的记忆点下暂停键，扭头看向李楷灿。

“所以你知道你做错了什么吗？”

天不怕地不怕的闯祸精李楷灿看向黄仁俊的眼睛——心心念念的人此刻正和他面对面的在咖啡厅坐着，漂亮的男孩子，身上也似乎有香气一般让他头晕脑胀的，一时间也没反应过来黄仁俊的问话。

“不是......我刚才不是说我从小就喜欢你的事情了嘛，为什么开始说渽民和帝努的事情了......我和你的事情也很重要啊.......”李楷灿委委屈屈地说着，在看向黄仁俊眼神中的责怪和刚毅的时候，也几乎慌乱了起来。

“我也不知道为什么变成这样——啊——一定是误会了吧——但是仁俊啊——”李楷灿声音软软笨笨地像短了一截舌头一样撒娇着，时不时拖着长音显得有些许可怜兮兮的样子。

“你没有一点对策吗？”黄仁俊环抱着双臂，像是自我保护一般防备了起来，有些不满地说着。

李楷灿双手捂着脸，假哭了起来发出呜呜的声音，引得黄仁俊开始有些慌张，长叹了一口气，一改原本黑得像是锅底一样的表情，但他伸出手在靠近李楷灿的脸之时，便被他快速的拉过去握紧。

“从小时候只见了我一面相处了几个小时，把我当成女孩子一样喜欢到现在，我还是觉得无法理解。”

黄仁俊用力抽走被李楷灿紧握着的手，回应了和李楷灿约出来见面后，他个人最想说的话，而且说是初恋呢，什么屁话呢？第一次见面就投其所好得不行，像是上过什么恋爱补习班一样。

第二次约会过后，送黄仁俊回家，在家附近的巷子里，彼此交换了深吻，脸靠近过来的时候，黄仁俊还没意识到什么，双唇接触后，李楷灿还提醒了一句张开嘴，他还呆呼呼地怀疑了一下自己的韩语能力是不是下降了而听不懂李楷灿的要求，被捏着下巴再次吻过来的时候才意识到他说得要张开嘴，便下意识的张嘴了。

出乎黄仁俊预料之中，李楷灿在接吻方面简直是选手级的水平，即使说着无师自通也无法相信的程度，怎么会有人在第一次接吻的时候就灵巧地舔舐和吮咬双唇，在初次接吻过后，黄仁俊还难得的有些缺氧一样晕乎乎地问着。

“你这小子是高手吧，再喜欢我，我也不相信会有这么熟练的人。”

“也不是特别喜欢你，一直喜欢太累了，所以也不是每分钟都喜欢你，只是会一直想到你，在看到任何想和恋人做的事情的时候。”

黄仁俊有些尴尬地发现自己的双手已经紧紧抱住了李楷灿的脖颈，所能做到的回应，只有在李楷灿再次低下头的时候张开嘴任由他随心所欲的索取，甚至能听到他故意弄出的水声，让黄仁俊熔化成被火烤过的棉花糖一样，意识模糊地配合着。

“再亲一次吗？我觉得我还有学习的空间呢。”

而此刻，“虽然我们作为朋友的确是该有什么对策，但我更觉得他们之间需要学习恋爱的空间。”李楷灿脸上难得露出认真的表情说着。

脑海里面不合时宜的突然想到上次分别时接吻的画面，黄仁俊红了脸突然咳嗽了几声，一低头就看到李楷灿把水杯向自己的方向推了推，虽然是贴心的行动，但他还是问了句，“但是我只是和帝努说了我们在交往了就行吗？”

“我们渽民不是笨蛋啊.......仁俊啊~把关心多放在我身上吧——”


	9. 有些片子，请回家拍。

“并不是不想相信，而是不敢相信。”

  
“呀！你们在演什么电视剧呢？我和我们辰乐从来都不这样。”

  
钟辰乐瞪了一眼在一旁咋咋呼呼的朴志晟，“哥，先在我家住，住多久都可以，不用理朴志晟。”

  
“辰乐啊~”

“你作业做完了吗？小朋友，十点到了，还不回家上床睡觉？”

  
钟辰乐冷口冷面一副要送客的样子，正把朴志晟往门口的位置赶，推了半天打开门便看到罗渽民在门外站着，也不知道是站了多久的样子。

  
“这个东西叫门铃，来别人家里找人的时候记得按。”

钟辰乐在大脑里确认了自己身上带着钥匙，但想想这不是我家吗？便不赶自己男朋友回家了，准备拉着一起看名为《罗渽民和李帝努狗血爱情史》的真人电视剧。

  
当然男主角一直在门外站着是不行的，他小手一挥，指挥朴志晟把门口站着的罗渽民带进来。

  


这下子场面就有趣了，但在三十分钟过后，钟辰乐打起了哈欠，用肩膀顶了顶抱着自己的男友，用眼神传达了厨房里面还有爆米花和汽水，整个人环抱着他的朴志晟此刻也有点困意迷茫了起来，并没有读懂钟辰乐眼神带有这么复杂的含义。

  
眼前这部《罗渽民和李帝努狗血爱情史》的真人电视剧，实在是过于枯燥和无语，主要原因在于两人此刻并肩坐在一起的沉默，两个哥哥之间的氛围也不是外人能干涉的，还不如和自家男友玩幼稚的拉小手和推开黏过来的手。

  
罗渽民的话带着有些苦恼的语气，但脸上还是硬撑着带着漫不经心的神情。

  
“要怎么做才行？才能让你明白呢？请传达给李帝努。”

“过几天再说吧，现在还不回家吗？请传达给罗渽民。”

  


身后已经有些睡意的男友因为眼前两人的对话发出短促的轻笑声，开始摸索着钟辰乐的小肉手玩弄着他的掌心嫩肉，钟辰乐回握着男友的手指，由于男友的手非常大，并不能被他一手掌握，但大手的乐趣在于一根根玩也很快乐，显然是非常不想理眼前两位小学鸡哥哥的要求相互传达的要求，于是便开始不再推开男友的大手玩了起来。

  
朴志晟轻咬着嘴唇，看着低头玩着自己手的钟辰乐，像小猫一样，肉呼呼的脸皱着笑起来有猫咪一样的笑纹，一副发自内心的喜悦，像是在玩什么极其有趣的玩具一样。

实在是太碍眼了，李帝努和罗渽民不约而同艰难地扯动了嘴角，相互看了一眼，面对这两个无视别人自顾自恋爱的情侣实在是想要投降。

  
“所以你们不回家吗？我们辰乐因为今天家里人都不在而约我过来，不是为了收留无家可归的哥哥，也不是为了帮另外一个哥哥告白的。”

  
“你说什么啊！”几乎是不约而同开口了，三人脸上都露出了朴志晟你小子真大胆的表情。

钟辰乐有些急促地甩开男友的大手，装作无事发生过的样子，“朴志晟回家吧。”听闻此言的朴志晟翻了一个他力所能及的巨大白眼，显然是毫无震慑力的，很快也有些无奈的重复说了一句。

“我不回去，”他扭头看向两位别扭鬼哥哥，“我劝你们快点回家。”

第二天醒来，李帝努穿着一身格子睡衣，带着眼镜，脸上的表情自然得似乎两个人并没有什么矛盾一样，而正坐在一旁的罗渽民脸上并没有像李帝努那么怡然自得。

四个人坐在一起的场面显得十分滑稽，即使今天的早餐丰富得不行，也无法冲淡着四个人周围低沉又阴郁的氛围，面对这个场景，朴志晟开口了，“我还是想吃辰乐拉面，辰乐你想吃拉面吗？”

  


“我不想，”钟辰乐没有余力配合自己男友突如其来的要求，好好的早餐有人代替做了，自己干嘛还要给身边这个未满20岁的年下男友煮什么小浣熊。

  
显然看不过眼的李帝努眯起眼睛，目光中带着不解：“你们到底是为什么不分手？”

“比起我们为什么不分手，先考虑你自己的问题吧，帝努哥哥。”钟辰乐反唇相讥，男朋友只有自己能欺负这个原则，他还是非常坚持的。“而且这个炒年糕是甜的吗？我不喜欢。”

  
“是咸的，我放了小浣熊的调料。”罗渽民缓慢地开口了，有心无力的说明了炒年糕的配料，钟辰乐才从一大早起来吃早餐，四脸相对无言的氛围里面变得快乐了起来，语气也轻松多了，“那我要吃~”

  
“就因为误会我和黄仁俊，所以才连续一周都和雨季一样阴沉沉的，还想要搬出去吗？”

才插起一块炒年糕往嘴里美滋滋放着开始咀嚼的钟辰乐，在听到罗渽民说出这句话之后，气得把叉子往桌上一放发出清脆的响声。

“辰乐啊~”朴志晟似乎是意料之中一样，在钟辰乐站起来发火之前，快速地也站起来，把钟辰乐拦腰一扛，不顾小猫挣扎对两个哥哥说：“你们说清楚了再回去吧，我把辰乐带走了。”

于是就把钟辰乐带回房间了。

“不能吃完早餐再说吗？”李帝努不紧不慢地说着，无视了罗渽民略带控诉的眼神，他对着钟辰乐房间的方向说道，“我和渽民之间的确是有些问题，解决不了，也不想解决了，就和以前一样，随意一点对待我们就行。”

“为什么不想解决？你一点都不好奇我和那个女模特，还有黄仁俊到底什么关系？然后我和你什么关系吗？”

  
李帝努似乎不想继续这个话题，表情一下子呆滞了起来，“炒年糕我喜欢米年糕。”

“米的含量95%，这就是米年糕，包装袋上面——。”在房间内的朴志晟大声回答道，很快像是被什么捂住了嘴巴似的，突兀的停了下来。

  
“那还有百分之五的含量不是米，那是什么？”

  
“就和炒年糕的主人一样，你眼里95%的我爱你都是随口说的，剩下5%的真心不可信，是吗？”

  


罗渽民转过头，看向李帝努的双眼，他世上最好的朋友此刻轻皱着眉头开始回忆着什么，但还是用能烫伤人一样灼热的目光凝视着他，此刻在李帝努眼中的罗渽民，在他经历过这个人黄金般珍贵的那些岁月里面，他难道只是一个无关紧要的参与者吗？

他试图看到和李帝努相爱的未来，不愿意只是想象了，或许如果那次他和那个女人的身影从未出现在他视线里面，他不会发现其实某一刻开始，得知他自己已经对李帝努的暗恋变得精疲力尽了，他独自一人暗恋着，独自一人内心如同狂风暴雨翻卷过，此刻十分平静，终于由于嫉妒和承认自己的爱意舍弃了一直以来好友的掩饰和伪装，彼此此刻却不知道如何对待其实是互相喜欢对方的自己。

多么可笑的情况，“我对你来说算什么？”罗渽民问道，这一句话他在心里停留了太久了，“我现在说我爱你，你可以相信我吗？”

他语气低如尘埃一般卑微如同祈求，双眼直视着李帝努的瞳孔，试图得到他的真心。

  
还未等到李帝努的回答，“5%的淀粉又怎么了！”钟辰乐从房间里面冲出来了。

此刻两位哥哥的脸色变得十分难看，钟辰乐后知后觉地有些尴尬，朴志晟在他身后脸色苍白着，没有敢再补充什么评价。

  
“我们回家吧。”李帝努说，罗渽民挑了挑眉毛，伸手握住了李帝努放在桌面下的手。

  
当他们终于告别钟辰乐和朴志晟这对白痴情侣坐上车的时候，李帝努开始陷入沉思。

  


当然不是5%的淀粉算不算米年糕这种问题，罗渽民沉默地在他身边发动了车子，八成是觉得打破此刻的平静反而容易陷入僵局，在没想好要怎么说之前还不如安安静静地一起回家，也一样若有所思一般，沉思着。

“我在思考你过去的真心”在罗渽民开始露出悲伤的表情前，李帝努开口了，“或许是因为我的喜欢比你多一点，所以才没发现吧。”

在他们第一次见面的过去，当时那个雕像——李帝努——坐在学校靠窗的位置，单手撑着下巴，两眼放空看着天空，在平常不过的班级里面，这个漂亮精致，坐在靠窗位置像雕像一般的男孩显得十分突兀，罗渽民站在原地思考了很久，期间闪过短暂的思绪包括，未来几年身边坐着这样一个人，有办法专心学习吗？

  
但当时的他还是忍不住走到他的面前，说了一句让他在成年之后的未来，万分悔恨过的话。

  
“你好，我的名字是罗渽民，能和我做朋友吗？世界上最好的朋友那种。”

  
那个漂亮像雕像一般的男孩收回放空的视线，一脸不知所措的表情，但在看向罗渽民后，露出像小狗狗一样可爱的笑眼，“好吧，我们做朋友，世界上最好的朋友那种。”

  
罗渽民看着他眨眨眼，好看的睫毛扑闪着，肉呼呼的小脸也一样露出笑眼，感觉像有什么东西在自己心尖上扫过一样。

  
“嗯嗯，世界上最好的朋友那种。”他补充强调道。

而回到他们共同家的今天，罗渽民率先笨拙地吻上李帝努的双唇，他们在开门之后跌跌撞撞地像是碰倒了家里原本好好摆放着的东西，但此刻急切的渴望着对方，比任何事情都稍微重要一些。

End


End file.
